


Burden of Proof

by RhetoricFemme



Series: Scenic World AU [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character building, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scenic World AU, Springboard, reicon, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: After difficult beginnings, Reiner has no shortage of love in his life. And it always seems to show up in the most unexpected of places.





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little thing I wrote today. With no shortage of feelings for Reiner these days, I'm so excited that I finally articulated some of that love I have for him.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

His laughter comes gruff, but gentle. A lighthearted, well-meaning scoff that leaves Reiner sneaking glances at the person in front of him as opposed to the spot where he’s been quietly smiling at the floor.

“So do we tell Jean, then?”

A happy invasion of space, and suddenly a pair of hands press into the small of Reiner’s back. Strong and certain fingertips resist the fresh curiosity to further explore, as Connie waits patiently for an answer.

Reiner gives an easy sigh in consideration, blond hair catching the light as he tilts his head to the side. A wickedly playful grin takes over his features, and suddenly he’s a far cry from the warm buzz that had previously taken over his skin.

Seldom has it ever been like this for Reiner. Where the evidence of intimacy has been gifted him as opposed to being played out in front of him.

It’s always been for someone else. Never for him.

That’s not to say that Reiner minds, exactly. He’s spent most of his life watching others yearn for those whom they cherish, has been privileged to share in the joy when they’ve finally grounded themselves within those connections.

At a too-young age Reiner learned to fortify himself against deep-seated fears and unanswerable confusion. Made himself a rock against those same insecurities for anyone who needed him. Carried that with him into the new family who promised they just could not go on without him.

As a result, he’d found the comfort and security necessary to better observe the people around him. Been given the opportunity to learn the various faces and actions that make up the concepts of familial and romantic love.

Whether Reiner has the latter or not, he’s never found himself lacking for people who care, and _that_ has always been good enough for him.

This, though.

This thing between them has been continually fun, but has ceased to be flippant. Connie manages to leave him not with a feeling of dependency but accountability, and Reiner cannot help but acknowledge how close he’s coming to feeling genuinely fulfilled.

The way Connie looks to him when he’d already seemed at his happiest.

The manner in which he seeks to hold onto Reiner, when in essence it’d be more convenient to let go.

The effort with which Connie delights in seeking Reiner out, because as he’d confessed one random weekday night, _what’s the point in lazing about alone when I can do it with you?_

Month after discreet month of this human being in his heart and on his mind, and Reiner cannot foresee a time or place where this heightened sense of zeal starts to come down.

And so Reiner keeps him near, resting his jaw against a slightly grown bed of thick silver hair. The hands on Reiner’s back trail upward, stopping only after hooking into place atop of his broad shoulders. His words come gravelly and pleased when he speaks into Connie’s ear.

 

“You want me to tell my brother that I’m finally in love, and it happens to be with his childhood best friend?”

The hands tighten where they lay. From the beginning it’s been clear that Reiner does not issue words or gestures casually. That a promise like this entitles the recipient to absolutely everything.

Connie releases the breath he’s been holding, arms tightening around his waist when Reiner feels the hot tremble of air against his neck.

“Well?” He answers. “Guess we can tell him that his best friend fell in love, too.”

“Yeah?”

There’s something about Reiner’s honest smile that is simply loud. It’s only one of countless things Connie absolutely loves about him, and the way Reiner smiles now is no different than the one he’d given so many months ago, upon running into an old friend after years of not seeing one another.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I hang out a lot on tumblr.](http://www.rhetoricfemme.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, comments are never expected, but always greatly appreciated! =)


End file.
